


April 5, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes flew open the minute a tentacle wrapped around her waist.





	April 5, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes flew open the minute a tentacle wrapped around her waist and Reverend Amos Howell returned her to their farm in the middle of a battle.

THE END


End file.
